


Were you scared?

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Fearless or not?





	Were you scared?

Our tale starts in the aftermath of Harry's defeat of the basilisk and Tom Riddle's memory. But our tale follows two Slytherins, Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott.

Theodore asked, "Were you scared when you found out there was a snake in the school?"

Marcus smirked. "Me, scared? Never."

Theodore admitted, "I was a little scared that such a dangerous creature had been petrifying muggleborns."

Marcus reassured him, "You were never in any danger, Theo. You're a pureblood just like me."

Theodore smiled. "I suppose you're right, but a giant ass snake in Hogwarts is some story for The Daily Prophet."

Marcus chuckled. "I don't think Dumbledore would ever let them know."

Theodore grinned. "For the better, Marc. We don't want this school to shut down."


End file.
